Max Hedgehog VS Kaige Dragon
by M. Briggs
Summary: Dual of the mates. I kinda have a rivalry with Kao of FUS boards. In case we never get into a real fight


Material copyrighted its rightful owners. Based off Sonic the Hedgehog ABC cartoon Saturday morning. This might be the closest Kaotix and The Man come to a real fight.

**Kaige Dragon (Kaotix of FUS boards) vs. Max Hedgehog (The Man of said boards) **

By Mark Briggs. What is the sound of one tail/tale spinning?

"When I say I got the blues, it doesn't mean I'm sad, it means I miss my friend little boy blue Sonic the Hedgehog." A brown good-built hedgehog with black combed-back quills spun into a moonwalk.

"Yo, way past cool." Sonic and Max H. high fived. "Put'r there! ! We're not done putting the finishing touches on my play 'Sonic' or how Ant would say "Moi is missing."

Max H. back flipped onto the runway. The bright lights illuminating his black leather jacket over a dark tan knitted outfit." At least the story isn't about slayin' some dragon." Max walked backwards up the runway to get caught in the hands of Sally, Bunnie, and stage directors Dulcy and Rosie.

"Yo, curtains for today ladies. Lets all exit stage right." Sonic said guiding everyone to the exit of the model's fashionable runway room.

"You guys head for the restaurant. I bet Rotor, Tails, Antoine, and the others are already there."

Sonic and the others said goodbye to Max and left. Max picked up the script for rehearsing. He lied face down on chairs. He read as the sunset glowed warm colors through the windows.

Max glanced to the window then looked away as something blocked the orange sun. "Max, Max, come quick!" Tails flew through an open window.

"What is it, little man?" Max dropped the script. "A scary red dragon's at the restaurant with black hair. It's Dulcy's ex."

"No problem. Now it's my turn to put the petal to the metal." Tails flew back out the window as Max jumped out into his driver's seat of his hot rod from the second floor of the building. The windows faced out over an ocean view of the sun inches over the horizon.

"Gotta take the car little dude." Max said as Tails sat in the passengers seat. "I'm not as fast as Sonic on my feet. And this car has a secret." Max and Tails roared off in the car to be passed by citizens running the other way down the streets of Mobotropolis.

A few seconds later Tails spoke up.

"Way past cool, Max, "Tails said, "going to help us out again. Just like you did with Sonic and Rotor for Antoine's house. When the tree fell on it during that terrible snowstorm in Knothole Retreat a few years back."

"Yeah, Mr. Tall King appointed Mobotropolis finest of Science Minister Julian and Sir Charles Hedgehog to revamp the Knothole. Under directions from Chancellor Snively of course."

The car accelerated.

"What's up at the joint?" Max said. He drove down the street with the early evening breeze that ruffled their clothes.

"Kaige caught us by surprise." Tails said hugging in closer. "Sonic distracted Kaige for me to escape."

"How did it happen?""Bad service. It is your restaurant isn't it?"

Max slaps his face. "Nooo, it was that Nightguy. He got there early and must have put too much spice into the food again or something."

"Wow." Tails said.

"I have an idea." Max said. The streetlights turned on for the evening. Half a minute later Max and Tails reached the perimeter gate of the restaurant with the yellow-orange Sun now on the water.

Max and Tails came up to a three-story, white restaurant with a wooden roof surrounded by a white wall with hanging plants. The building had a basement, first floor, and a private promenade upper floor with Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Antoine, and Bunnie.

Max and Tails could hear voices from the upper floor noticing slight movement between the vines that hung down the outer walls.

Kaige hovered over the main table with a great ocean view. The skylight roof retracted for the evening. Kaige warned them against fleeing.

"Yo, big guy." Sonic said to Kaige. "Sorry it turned out the way it did." A leaf landed on the fancy white cloth table where dinner was beginning.

Kaige talked in a serious monotone voice. "I wanted it well, well done like this." Kaige fire breathed more trees. "You put spice in my medium-rare elephant steak.""But the oven doesn't go that high." A lion said.

"Quiet Goodnight." Sally said to the lion. "Mr. Dragon." Then a car alarm went off down in the lot inside the outer wall.

"Shut that up!" Kaige said. He hurled a fireball at the red car. His eyes widened as the fireball dissipated right before impact. "Don't go anywhere or try anything. Even your super speed isn't enough to beat me, Sonic." Kaige flew down to the car. "Hmmm..."

Emerging from behind the wall, someone blocked out the sunset. Max H. landed feet first on the hood of his car.

"Oh-, you're one of Sonic's friends aren't ya?"

"You bet, Mr. Big Red." Max leapt to the ground. "..What are you doing to my friends?"

"You and your cooks don't fit the bill. It's the last time a server tricks me." Kaige spun his tail at Max who dodged it by leaping on the large wall fence of plants twenty feet away overhanging the ocean. Unlike Sonic able to twice it by now, Max landed unevenly.

"Not as quick as Sonic. This should be a breeze." Kaige huffed wind gust.

"Eagle Wing!" Max opened his black leather jacked catching the wind returning it to Kaige that stood unscathed by his reflected attack.

"Eh hem. Don't you know who I am? You will be begging." Kaige flew up a couple feet. "I'm the invincible red dragon. You hedgehogs can't defeat me." His eyes sharpened as lightning zoomed from them flinging Max over the wall.

Max caught a groove in the wall as his black jacket floated to the ocean below. Max jumped back up to the ledge and crossed his arms. Kaige's next bolts were absorbed in the stance. Max's found himself partially paralyzed.

Immobilized, Max's arms unfolded. "The service comes straight from the heart." Kaige's eyes sharpened at Max's chest as a rock bounced off Kaige. Tails had led all but Sonic out of the restaurant. Kaige turned around."You guys go. I've got it." Max ledgewalked. "Meet up at the usual for some gaming," Sonic said. "Good bye, Max." Tails said. Sonic and Tails left.

"You're friends are abandoning you. Good, I'll turn you into sonic vapor."

Kaige keened up.

"I'll enjoy you and your restaurant!"

The stage and sun had almost set. The two moved into a fighting stance glaring into each others eyes. Max licked his hand; Kaige breathed deeply.

Max found himself fighting Kaige hand to hand. Every tail swipe dodged with blocked punches. Kaige was struck somehow, somewhere avoiding harm. _Where is he? Is he invisible? I can't even smell him. _

Then Kaige landed next to the hotrod noticing Max trailing forward from the reflection in the window. _Ok, he did that. He inverted his perspective. _Kaige blocked the attack with one hand simultaneously holding out his other.

Max blocked all Kaige's attacks except one. Max coughed and gasped.

"Nice try, man." Kaige tried to land another blow. Max spun back to land a few feet away clutching his gut with a deep breath.

"Round One to Kaige. Now for best two out of three." Kaige braced himself facing Max. Both trapped by a phenomenon.

"You don't know the gravity of the situation do you?" A spark shot out Kaige's snout.

Max spat barely able to swallow then unable to move.

_Shit a gravity well. I gotta get away._ Max's body was stiff as a board with Kaige's.

"Don't try to escape. Moving will speed up the process of broken bones. I'm going to love to see them snap one at a time." Kaige kept it up. "You body isn't invincible like mine. How sad." Kaige spread his legs and opened his arms out causing Max to do the same.

Kaige relaxed "...I can hear you groan on the inside, boy. Maybe you should work out those muscles more. Mind tricks won't save you either." Max was squinting from the sensation of being crushed from all directions. He knew he had a minute at most.

"I love my hedgehogs de-boned."

_50 seconds._ Max's clothing tightened around him under the pressure.

"All you need is the air that you...

_40 seconds. _Max stopped breathing as Kaige trail off.

"Can't gasp? You're turning blue like Sonic."

_30 seconds._ Max glared at his car.

"Times almost up." Kaige only began fatiguing from his own power.

_20 seconds. _He glared not because he was going to miss driving it.

"Any normal person would have imploded by now. Any last words?"

_10 seconds. I'm more renowned than stopping bad guys_. Then Kaige began sliding away on the hood of the hotrod. _The implosion kept the sound of the revving hotrod out of earshot. The car had barely enough force to dislodge Kaige's hold._

"I've...gotten a few parking tickets..." Max exhaled for several seconds.

"Damn, telekinesis on the gas pedal again." Kaige casually leapt off as Max fainted backwards to the ground. "You're one tough cookie." Kaige approached Max normally who landed near the wall. "You're definitely one of the strongest hedgehogs around. I can see why Sonic let you fight me. But third times a charm, boy. I win."

Kaige hoisted up Max by putting his hand under his armpits. "Too bad, man. You're threads are hanging you."

Max coughed as Kaige punched him in the torso. Then another punch landed in the shoulder. A couple more blows before one moderate strike to the head. Kaige let Max collapse.

_Only one more trick. That's why I waited til night. _The sun sunk under the water as Kaige began to step on Max's chest.

"Huh, what the...I'm blind!" Kaige roared.

"Surprise. Don'tcha know hedgehogs are nocturnal." Max used the wall to hoist himself to his feet. "This trick causes total darkness for both of us. But guess who can still see at night?"

"Crap!" Huffing, Kaige looked around into near-total darkness. "I can't see my flames!"

"Now I can take my time with you." Max said. "Good, night."

"Ah, but somebody's out of strength. I'll be back for you when my sight is restored." Kaige flew away with his arms extended in front of him.

Max limped over to the hotrod that crashed into the wall with minor headlight damages.

He followed Kaige who few over the city blindly in the night sky. Kaige flew across the moon of the city below to land back down at a structure barely seeing an outline. He felt for windows before breaking in.

Max was already there laying stomach-down on the chairs in the runway room. "Did you want to fight?" Max stood up from the chairs.

From Max's perspective he just woke up from a dream to see Kaige fly through the large window of the Runway room. Kaige and Max rolled up shoulders and began. While Kaige had the strength; Max had speed and wit with Speed only being outclassed by Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Maybe one day we'll get to act next to Sonic. I heard he's coming to town." Max said as he winded down rehearsing with Kaige for the play.

"Sorry I'm late, Max." Kaige said humbly. "My first real audition."

"You're an hour late. But I fell asleep." Max picked up the script. "I think I had a dream but I'm not sure what it was about."

"Wonder if I was in it?" Kaige said.

"I don't know." Max led Kaige for the exit. "I'm sure in a real fight you could easily beat me."

Max dropped the script on the Runway.

End of this fight.

Author's Note: Special fic targeted at Kaotix of the website 'Fans United for SatAM' Boards. Become familiar with the series by visiting. Yes, it's a fight fic, but it's a man who wrote this.

Fun Fiction: The real Kaige Dragon might not be as powerful as this one and/or not as bad a$$. Max Hedgehog belongs to the author Mark Briggs. (The Man)

Don't worry about it, Kao. It was good enough for both of us. ;)

One Tail or whole story you tell me.


End file.
